


The Goblet of Jealousy

by bloomingrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: drarrydiscorddrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingrose/pseuds/bloomingrose
Summary: The prompt was jealousy.Immediately I thought of Goblet of Fire because a lot happened, there was Cedric, Krum, Cho. I had lots to work with, except I had a word limit (that I surpassed by almost 200 words unfortunately).But, this is in Draco's perspective. I tried to portray jealousy, I don't know if I succeeded. Because of the word limit there are time jumps but I feel they work well enough.I hope you enjoy it.





	The Goblet of Jealousy

“Does Potter need to be a special snowflake every year?” Draco muttered to the small group of fourth year Slytherins as they made their way to the Great Hall together. “You’d think he could stay out of the spot light for one year! He’s not even of age, how’d he get his name in the goblet anyway?”

“No one knows, Malfoy. Give it a rest, you haven’t talked about anything else since Potter’s bloody name came out of the goblet,” Nott said exasperated. Draco of course wasn’t listening.

“It’s just another reason for everyone to worship the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He’s not that special, just a regular git, that’s all,” Draco scoffed.

“Yes, we know, Darling.” Pansy said as they sat down at the Slytherin table. The Hufflepuff table was celebrating still. You’d have thought they would have gotten it out of their systems last night.

“You know what? I’m not going to give in to the Potter Propaganda.” Draco said. Then, quite dramatically, Draco stands on his seat and calls out, “Cedric Diggory! The real Hogwarts Champion!” Draco looks across the Great Hall, he sees Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table but Harry is nowhere to be seen. Slightly disappointed that he didn’t get to see Potter’s reaction to his declaration, Draco sat down again. The Great Hall was full of cheers from all the Hufflepuffs, and many students from the other houses.

Suddenly Draco was struck with an idea. He jumped up from the Slytherin table and grabbed his things quickly. Pansy, watching him, asked. “What are you doing?”

“I got an idea. I’ll meet you all in class,” Draco said.

“You haven’t eaten!” Pansy called after him as he walked out.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Draco hurriedly makes his way to the Potions classroom. Once he gets there he sets his things down on the table next to Blaise. He pulls out a hand full of badges.

“What are these?”

“They’re to show our support for the Hogwarts Champion. See,” Draco said as he pinned one into his outer robes and it lit up and said the words ‘Cedric Diggory the REAL Hogwarts Champion.’ “They also do this,” And the badge then said, ‘Potter stinks’. All the Slytherins pinned one into their robes. A couple minutes later Potter and Granger walked in. Draco turned around in his chair and puffed out his chest to make the button noticeable.

For a moment, Draco looked at Potter and saw how he was stressed, and anxious. Draco wished he knew what was wrong. Whatever else that was bothering Potter could ruin Potter’s reaction, to insure it wouldn’t, Draco decided the best thing to do would be to irritate Potter.

~

That could not have gone worse.

 _______________________________________________________________________________

Draco was wondering the castle, not looking for Potter. He went outside to find a quiet study spot on the grounds, and to not look for Potter.

After sitting and beginning to do his schoolwork he looked up and spotted Harry across the grounds, speaking in a very close manner to Cedric Diggory.

‘Why are they talking! They’re participating against each other,’ Draco thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________

‘Dragons, they have to fight dragons?’ Draco thought to himself. ‘In what reality would they make children fight dragons?’

“This is going to be amazing!” One of the other Slytherins said, Draco didn’t know who, he was too busy thinking around in circles. Outwardly of course he was cheering on Cedric, the first champion to battle their dragon. Then Fleur Delacour battled her dragon. Before the third champion took the field, Draco snuck off to the Champion’s Tent.

‘What exactly are you doing? What do you plan to do?’ Draco asked himself, barely believing he was doing this, even if he had no clue what “this” was.

As he got close to the tent though he saw Hermione Granger standing outside the canvas. Suddenly, she threw open the opening and then there were camera flashes. Draco went back to his seat as Krum was dodging the attacks his dragon was throwing, all the while getting closer to the golden egg in the center.

Krum got his egg with minimal effort, as expected. Next was finally, Potter. He walked out and there was half the crowd cheering and then other parts were just cheering for, hopefully, something interesting.

For a few minutes Potter ran around the enclosed area. Then He shouted “Accio firebolt!”

Everyone paused for a minute and waited. The dragon attacked and Potter was running again and the crowd went back to its cheering. Suddenly Potter’s broom flies to him and he flies off.

The Dragon yanks against the chains holding it in the enclosure and then the metal snaps and they both fly off out of sight.

“That’s just bloody brilliant, now we can’t see anything,” Someone nearby in the crowd said irritably.

After not more than 10 minutes Potter is seen flying towards the arena. The crowd erupts into a more enthusiastic cheer than before. He drops down and picks up the Golden Egg in victory.

He’s bruised and has quite a few cuts about him but the dragon didn’t succeed in doing much more than charring the hem of Potter’s outer robes. Not like his robes looked like they were anything special to begin with.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Draco was walking with Blaise and Pansy across the school grounds. They were bickering about something but Draco stopped listening because there was Potter, walking the other way.  
Cedric Diggory appeared and stopped Potter. They seemed to have a conversation, again they were getting very close with each other.

‘What could they be talking about?’ Draco wondered.

Cedric looked intently at Harry and then turned to walk off. Potter looked up and then looked across the grounds and began to walk that way. Draco looked where Potter seemed to be headed and saw a Ravenclaw girl talking with another Ravenclaw and a girl from Beauxbatons.

‘What is he going over there for?’ The girls laughed and then started walking away and Harry slowed to a stop. ‘Is he disappointed? What does he have to be disappointed about?’ Draco thought, suddenly quite angry.

“Draco?” Pansy asked.

“Hmmm?”

“What are you looking at? You look angry at something?”

“Oh, uh,” Draco said realizing he had been obviously watching Potter. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Pansy gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The entire student body from all three schools and the school’s faculty watched the champions walk onto the dance floor for the first dance. Potter looked an utter disaster, tripping on his feet and stepping on the poor Patil girl’s feet, too. Draco noticed Potter kept looking at Cedric and Cho Chang. If Draco remembered right Cho Chang had been with the other two girls that day.

Draco stood to the side with Pansy, they had decided to go together rather than bother finding dates. Draco had his arms crossed watching the train wreck that was Potter’s dancing.

‘Potter doesn’t know the steps. He shouldn’t be leading. If I danced with him it’d be less of a disas- why am I thinking about dancing with Potter?’ Draco’s thoughts were conflicting, he didn’t know what exactly he wanted.

~

Draco stood by the entrance watching as the ball slowed. There were quite a few couples and groups on the dance floor but many of the occupants had left throughout the evening, to do various activities.

Weasley got up and was following Granger, both looked angry. As they quickly approached the exit Draco heard that he was right in assuming they were fighting. They rushed past, their argument growing.

A moment later Harry stood and followed. Though he wasn’t as put together as at the start of the night he looked brilliant in his dress robes. As he got closer Draco instinctively started approaching him without giving it much thought.

“Malfoy?” Potter asked as Draco stood in his way. Draco just stood there and looked at him.

‘What is this feeling?’ Draco thought. ‘Looking at Potter I should feel angry, but I don’t. ‘

“Why?” Draco asked out loud.

“What? What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused. Draco didn’t know what he meant. He couldn’t put words to what he felt nor figure out what question he even wanted answered.

For lack of words Draco grabbed Harry’s wrists and pulled him away from the middle of the Hall and to the outer edges.

“Malfoy-?” Harry started to say but for a moment Draco stopped thinking and did what he thought he wanted. He turned around brought his hands to the sides of Harry’s face and kissed him. Potter went rigid for a moment, but surprisingly he softened into the kiss. Draco pulled away and Harry’s eyes were wide open. “Wh-?”

“Who is it then? Diggory? Chang? Or is it Granger?” Draco asked seriously. Draco slipped his hands down to Harry’s shoulders, and was looking into his eyes.

“For what?”

“Who is it you’ve been seeing? I’ve seen your conversations on the grounds with Diggory, they looked quite suggestive.” Draco hissed, and if his voice had gotten lower, he hadn’t noticed.

“We were giving each other tips on the tasks.”

“What about Chang then? You’ve been looking at them both all night.” ‘And I saw how disappointed your face was when she walked away.’

“I-I asked her to the ball.”

“And?”

“She had already agreed to go with Cedric,” Harry said.

“Why?”

“I guess because Cedric is smart and brave and kind-.”

“No, why all of them?” Draco asked. “Why any of them?”

“Ma- Draco?” Potter said his name as a question, as if he was asking Draco permission to use it.

Potter leaned in then when Draco didn’t say anything and softly put his lips against Draco’s. Draco leaned into the kiss. His hands slipped from his shoulders and back up to the back of Harry’s head.

As they stood in that out of the way corner, people still having fun and enjoying the music on the dance floor, Draco realized he’s been jealous all along because as he stood kissing Harry Potter he felt it all slip away.


End file.
